


Her Fire

by jeanhavocsarms



Category: HORIZON - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Genesis and Valarie just being cute and loving, Happy Ending, Mention of past trauma, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanhavocsarms/pseuds/jeanhavocsarms
Summary: Valarie has a bit of a problem and her loyal guardian helps out.





	Her Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I haven't really said too much about this story, I'm writing a book and doing little side things about their characters really helps me explore them more! While I have written some dirty stuff I've never put it online so here goes. Sorry if it's not fantastic!  
> Please please let me know what you think at the end!  
> Edit: Also if anyone is interested, I listened to HANDS by Blaise Moore on repeat while writing this :)

Valarie sat at the dinner table, her fingers tapping. “Sat” wasn’t quite the word for it, more like squirming. A squirming that was becoming noticeable. She heard a shuffle of fabric and knew that her guardian was close behind. Adeline was reading from her devotions, piously, slowly, it was already past dark. All Valarie wanted to do was walk up the stairs and lock her heavy door, her guardian inside. Her foot began tapping as well, stopping when Adeline’s eyes flickered up to her. She stopped, guiltily and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes turned to her brother Johan who’s eyes were boring into Valarie. Johan squinted at her and raised an eyebrow and Valarie blushed. She could only imagine what her energy felt like right now. She cleared her throat and pushed her chair back. 

“You’ll have to excuse me,” The Queen said, standing, “It’s been a long… trying day.” Adeline nodded, not having any choice. Who was she to deny the newly crowned queen of Carthen? Her long purple mourning gown swept up behind her as she left the room, all standing until she was out the door. Genesis walked out behind her, keeping up the quick pace. The guardian waited until the two were in an empty hall way until she spoke to her Queen. 

“You need to control you energy, my lady. Someone less preceptive than me would notice… that.” 

The queen glared back at her with sharp eyes. As if she needed reminding of that. She thought back to the look her younger brother gave her, too young _gods above_ to know about _that_ and her face grew red again. 

“I think you know, it’s not always that easy.” Genesis smirked but said nothing until the reached her room. She closed the heavy door, locking it and pulling her hood off. Valarie stormed into her dressed room, angrily tugging at the string to her dress. Genesis was quiet for a minute, watching her not make much progress.

“Do you want me to call-” 

“No.” She cut her off sharply, then turned her back to Genesis. “Help me… _please_.” Her voice softened. Genesis moved forward, tugging at the strings expertly on her bodice. She worked quickly, silently and stepped back when she was done. Valarie let the dress slide off her shoulders and Genesis’ eyes slid down the queens body, eyes trailing over the tattoos that adorned her body. She took a few steps back and walked over the the windows around her bed, pulling the curtains. She turned back to see Valarie walk over to the bed, dress forgotten on the floor, and angry look still on her face. 

“You have the same look on your face… every time this happens.” 

“I do not.” Valarie responded grumpily. Genesis snorted, rolling her eyes. 

“If my Lady says so.”

“I _do_ say so, guardian.” She crawled up unto the large bed. Genesis smiled a bit and gave her their heart greeting and a small bow.  
“If my lady doesn’t need anything else.” She took a step back and turned to walk to their connecting door. 

“ _Genesis._ ” 

The hot tone of voice was enough to make the guardian pause and she turned her head back to the queen. Valarie sat on the edge of bed, her gaze burning into Genesis in a way that made the guardians heart rate pick up. Valarie raised an eyebrow, waiting. Slowly, not hesitantly, but still carefully, Genesis turned fully to Valarie and made her way over to the edge of the bed. Valarie moved forward, close, until their faces were just inches apart. On an impulse Genesis extend her energy until she felt it brush against the fiery silver energy of her Queen. Valarie gasped softly, that was all the encouragement she needed. She leaned in quickly , pressing their lips together. Now that the door had been open, Genesis moved in hungrily, her hands reaching up to her soft pink cheeks. She allowed it to go for a few minutes before pulling back.

“ _Does_ my Queen need something else?” Genesis asked, quietly, teasingly. Valarie leaned back in to claim what she wanted but Genesis held her back, a small smirk forming on her lips that she tired to suppress. Valarie may be her queen but Genesis had no problem waiting until the young woman was begging to do something.

“You really want to play this game tonight?” Valarie practically growled out, pushing their energies further together. Genesis felt a shudder run through her body. She still wasn’t use to that feeling and it was apparent that Valarie wasn’t keen on playing around tonight. She knew what she wanted and Genesis knew that she had the will to get it, stars above help her. Genesis felt Valarie’s energy shift into something more aggressive and Valarie grabbed her uniformed shoulders, twisting and pushing her hard onto the bed. Genesis felt her breath leave her, not because she was thrown hard, but because it always amazed her just how much of a spitfire the woman she loved was. Predictable in some ways and oh so unpredictable in others. For how long the two had known each other she was still full of surprises. Genesis grinned up at Valarie as she straddled her waist. Genesis could easily get her off, of course, she wouldn’t be a guardian otherwise, but instead Genesis took a moment to appreciate the beautiful woman above her. Her green eyes were filled with a fire and determination that Genesis knew and loved, her long light hair falling over her shoulders and framing her perfect heart face. Genesis eyes continued downward, her imagination running away to what was under her nightgown. The guardian lifted a hand up, resting it on her hip and running it down across her leg. Valarie seemed to relax once she knew that Genesis wasn't going to put up a fight. 

“What got you like this?” Genesis murmured, her eyes drifting back up to Valarie’s face. Valarie untended her muscles and settled comfortable onto Genesis.

“I don’t know.” She murmured in response, not meeting Genesis eyes. Genesis squeezed her leg, staring her down.

“For a Rose Lady and a Queen, you are a shitty liar.” Valarie met her eyes and smiled softly.

“Only when I’m lying to you. I don’t have much practice.”

“Lets keep it that way.” Genesis laughed, running her calloused hand down under the nightgown and back up her thigh. Valarie shivered at the feeling and gave a small sigh. “Are you going to answer my question?” Genesis prompted.

“Well I was hoping you would forget to ask again.”

“Not likely.”

Valarie huffed and climbed off Genesis, the guardian missing the heavy warmth right away. Valarie lay down on her side, facing Genesis but refusing to look at her.

“It was something someone said earlier,” She started slowly, “I heard a comment that wasn’t meant for me to hear… about me. Someone mentioned how I’m not married and how I’m… missing out on certain things and… it made me angry. First of all because I’m their queen and they shouldn’t be… of all the people to gossip about…” She frowned, taking Genesis hand and tracing her slim fingers over the deep lines. “But it also made me angry because it makes me wonder what other people are saying when I’m not listening. And then I thought about how I’m certainly _not_ missing out and then I started thinking about all the things that we have done…” Valarie blushed and rolled onto her back, dropping Genesis’ hand. “And then I couldn’t stop thinking about all the things that you have done to me.” Valarie’s eyes flicked over briefly to Genesis, who looked more amused than anything. “It’s not funny.” Valarie grumbled. “I’m a damn queen. I shouldn’t be having these problems.” 

Genesis let out a laugh and rolled on her side, propping herself up. She reached out her hand, running it through Valarie’s hair. 

“Everyone has problems. I’ve never met anyone who doesn’t. I don’t think I would trust anyone who says they have no problems, no matter the… kind.” Genesis extended her energy again, brushing against the Queens to find it much calmer. 

“Stop that, it makes me want you worse.” Valarie mumbled, frowning. Genesis pressed her lips together and brought their energy closer together. Valarie let out a huff and sat up suddenly, climbing back over Genesis. 

“This what you want?” She asked, voice angry but her energy showing none. 

“That’s exactly what I want, actually.” Genesis grinned up at her. Valarie reached down and under Genesis’ head, hunting the knot that kept her short hair together. 

“So,” She started, trying to sound as casual as she could, “Are you going to help me or not.” Genesis laughed and pulled her down, their lips meeting warm and hot. Who was she to deny her queen? Genesis tugged at the bottom of her nightgown, parting their lips to pull it over her head. _Gods above,_ Genesis thought, _How did she get so beautiful?_ Genesis sat up so they were face to face and started working her lips over her jaw, down her neck to her shoulder. She stopped for a minute and pressed a soft kiss over her lady of mercy tattoo. Valarie smiled softly, fingers curling into the guardians hair. Genesis placed her rough hands on her waist, feeling her toned stomach. Those self defense lessons had been paying off and showing. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Genesis murmured against her with a breath. “So so beautiful.” Valarie cupped her cheeks, tilting her face up and pressing their lips together, hungrily, almost urgently. They were both still feeling the effects of the last few weeks. Life or death was nothing new to Genesis, when it came to herself. But when it came to the woman she loved, she was easily broken. It terrified her. 

Genesis let her hand trail down her stomach, past her hip and to the outside of her thigh, only to bring her hand back up the inside of her thigh again. Valarie’s breath caught and she made a small pleading sound, her fingers tightening in Genesis’ hair.

“Please don’t tease me tonight.” Valarie whispered, “I just want you to be close to me tonight.”

Genesis pushed their energies further together, practically bonded. Genesis traced a hand gently against her folds, feeling her own stomach tighten and the warmth between her legs grow. Valarie let out a small cry as Genesis pushed a finger, then two into her, gently pumping them in and out. Genesis could already feel her walls tightening around her hand and pressed a thumb against her clit. Genesis vaguely heard various begging words to which she happily obliged, her fingers moving faster. Valarie gasped and her legs shook, Genesis knew that she wouldn’t be long. She must have been in more need than Genesis realized. Valarie let out a cry as Genesis hit a particularly sensitive area, her back arching to press their bodies closer together. The guardian held her hip steady with a firm hand and moved her mouth to her soft breath. That was all Valarie needed and she cried out, lets shaking and fingers almost painfully pulling at Genesis’ hair. Genesis brought her down slowly, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull for down close. Genesis pressed soft kisses along her brow and cheeks, murmuring soft words of love as Valarie panted, slumping against Genesis’ chest. Genesis let out a small laugh and wrapped both arms around her, kissing her temple then tilting her head down so Valarie could capture her lips. They pulled back, a bit breathless and Valarie rested her forehead on Genesis’. 

“What about you?” Valarie asked quietly, kissing her cheek. Genesis smiled and shook her head slightly. 

“Don’t worry about me, my queen.” 

“I always worry about you.” Valarie laughed, making Genesis chuckle. 

“I know.” She responded, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
